


ice

by pandizzy



Series: Jonsa 100 Drabble Challenge [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandizzy/pseuds/pandizzy
Summary: Jon and Sansa, ice skating.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa 100 Drabble Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1446949
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42
Collections: Jonsa 100 Drabble Challenge





	ice

**Author's Note:**

> For the 100 Drabble Challenge, prompt 11: hot/COLD

Long hair and long legs. Two essential things for a good skater. Determination, drive,  _ strength.  _ Mental and physical. It’s hard to train every day for your entire life, through broken bones and cold spells, but she can do it. She  _ has  _ to do it. Everyone expects her to do it,

She _ ,  _ you may ask, is Sansa Stark, the best skater at the gym. Her moves are fluid, almost majestic, and she is quick on her two feet, quickly turning her failures into victories. She has been on ice since before her first birthday. Junior girls whisper about it in the locker rooms.  _ Her mother is Catelyn Tully. _

The  _ Catelyn Tully?  _ another girl asks, not even a part of the conversation.

_ Yes. And now you understand why she’s going to the Olympics,  _ a jealous sigh. Not everyone is happy with the spotlight being on Sansa.

People also talk about the man who is always there, watching her. Tall, with a leather jacket and dark eyes. No one has ever seen him before Sansa joined that gym, and he may be one of her groupies. 

He watches and watches. Arrives a few minutes before she does, and leaves as soon as she is gone. No one talks to him, for he is quick to ignore any friendly conversation, but they all talk  _ about  _ him. _ A stalker,  _ a fourteen-year-old girl whispers, looking from her shoulder to watch him, _ like that Petyr Baelish from the news. The one who tried to kidnap her mother. _

But she is quickly proven wrong though. The man, whom Sansa calls Jon, sits at the front seat one day, not by the end of the bleachers, hiding in the shadows. When Sansa skates and stops by him, he stands up, grinning like a maniac. She leans over at the same time that he grabs the back of her head, pale hand burying in her fire hair like ice. He presses his lips to her, hotly, and the talks of stalking are quickly over.


End file.
